


Pizza and a Princess

by Aethernight



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Disney References, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Parent Time (Linked Universe), Party, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethernight/pseuds/Aethernight
Summary: The gang gets together for a pizza party. But Wind takes advantage and educates everyone on the greatest Disney movie of all time (in his opinion).Modern au! Fluff and jokes!! And Wolfie is a doggo.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Pizza and a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been getting so many ideas for LU recently but I haven’t written anything in months, so please forgive me, dear readers! (Also I’ve been playing Animal Crossing and binging ninja turtle shows so I’ve been out of the loop.) My DEAREST, LOVELY, TALENTED, FUNNY, AND CREATIVE BIG SISTER TONI (check out her art on Instagram under tynittta) suggested I write this to get back into the swing of things so here we are! 
> 
> Also important side note, there’s no virus in this au. The Links have it rough enough already, I’m giving them a break.

“Bye, darling!”

“Bye, mavourneen! Have fun with the girls!”

“Bye-bye, Big Brother! Save me some pizza!”

“Cya, Aryll! And I'll try, pinkie promise!”

As Time and Wind finished their goodbyes, everyone else shouted at them to hurry up so they could start the party. Summer started a week ago and the boys were eager to get their relaxation on. After several nights of debate over laser tag, the aquarium, and the arcade, they all agreed on pizza and movie night. 

Malon, Dusk, and Sun made arrangments to gather up the rest of the women in the group to head to the mall while the boys stayed at Time's. The eldest had each young man bring something to the party and the result was the nicest spread they've had in a while. 

Wind brought napkins with pirate skulls on them. Matching tropical plates were from Legend, who tried to hide his smile when the younger boy joyfully noticed the theme. The ramune sodas were courtesy of Sky, who had become obsessed with them after his trip to Japan with Sun. Hyrule had two family-sized bags of potato chips because he knew one wasn't enough. A beautiful angel food cake topped with sugared strawberries was obviously from Wild. Twilight brought some fried apples because he knew everyone would eat them even if they didn't match anything else. The meat and cheese plate was from Warriors, since the soon-to-be-captain had a very refined pallet. And Four had a homemade Chex mix of cheesy crackers, corn cereal, and popcorn, all sprinkled in taco seasoning. 

Wolfie, Wild’s Alaskan Malamute, hadn’t moved an inch away from the table since he arrived, but Time wasn’t worried. What did concern him was how they were going to choose pizza. Nobody had the same favorite and it could get intense when debates over toppings started. 

Shouts from behind snapped Time out of his thoughts. He sighed when he saw Legend and Warriors fighting over the taller’s phone. 

“DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW OR I’LL-”

“YOU’LL WHAT, PRETTY BOY? YOU COULDN’T BEAT ME IN A FIGHT EVEN IF YOU HAD A MARIO STAR POWER UP!!”

A chorus of “BURNS” and “OOOHHHHS” were heard from the other boys. Time rolled his eyes as he pulled the two apart. Everyone tried to back out when they sensed a DadSpeech™ coming on, but Time was able to stop each boy dead in his tracks with one single glare. The oldest took a deep breath before speaking. 

“Boys, tonight we have assembled here together in an act of brotherhood and companionship. If there’s even a HINT of hostility in anyone the rest of the night, you’ll be out of this house faster than Four can run from the cops.”

“THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME!!”

“SUSH!! Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, Mr. Slurmp.”

Time nodded, pleased that the Power of Dad™ had worked again. As the group crammed onto the couch, Time reached for the phone. “So, tonight’s pizza night. Who’s picking?”

“Oh, I think it’s my turn!” Hyrule grinned and snatched the phone from the eldest. Several groans rang along with the phone; n0t many liked the Meat Lover’s Supreme that the brunette craved. But luckily Time had agreed to get three pizzas for tonight. As a treat. 

Sky nudged Wind, who was busy arguing with Four who was the best Disney princess. “Would you want to share a pizza like last time, Wind?”

The sailor in training smiled and nodded, immediately agreeing on their gluten-free, half pineapple, half veggie pizza. For everyone else, Time ordered a two cheese pepperoni pizza because he knew they all would eat it. When the call was over, the second most important matter of the night was addressed. 

“Who’s picking the movie?”

Nine mouths clamped shut. Even Wolfie looked away from the table after sensing the tension in the room. Twilight gave the Husky an ear scratch before speaking up. 

“If I ‘member right, I picked last time. An’ that would mean it’s Wind’s turn.”

“YAAAYYYYYYY!!” The youngest bounced off the couch and soared towards the remote, pulling up Disney+ in a heartbeat. Legend called out, “just don’t pick something old. I hate old Disney movies.”

Sky tilted his head, curious, and asked why the pink-haired teen didn’t like those films. Legend scoffed and replied they all seemed to be high or something, which everyone nodded in agreement with. 

Four and Twilight hummed as Navi, Time’s elderly Russian blue cat, nuzzled their faces and plopped down on their laps. The ranch-hand had been with this cat since he was a baby, and the college-level blacksmith loved spending time with other people’s pets since Gramps wouldn’t let him keep his own. 

A loud, obnoxious groan was heard from the other side of the couch. “Tiiimmmmeeeee, I’m hUNGRY!! When’s the food gonna be here?”

“It’ll get here when it gets here, Wild! If you’re so hungry go eat some more snacks!”

“GASP! Time, don’t you know that snacks are strictly for when the movie starts?”

“Warriors, college has put some strange thoughts into that brain of yours.”

“Bold of you to assume Warriors has a brain at all, Time.”

“LEGEND!! I told you no malice towards anyone!!”

“Sorry ta say it, Pops, but ya kinda got ‘n on the joke…”

Everyone laughed as Time’s composure melted and he sunk into the couch with his face in his hands, muttering about his DadPride™ being disgraced. Twilight reached over and gave his father a sympathy pat as everyone’s laughter died down. 

Wild hopped off and grabbed plates and started putting an assortment of snacks that he knew which friend would like on each. He knew his companions, their allergies, and food preferences better than Flora knows the metric system. He received many “thank yous” from the group and tried to ignore Sky when he hid all the ramune under the sofa. And he put a plate of sliced meats and a smidge of cake on the floor for Wolfie, who snatched up the food in seconds. 

The boys chatted as Wind kept scrolling to find the perfect movie, and when he did he turned off the TV. “It’s a secret to everybody,” he grinned as the others questioned his choice. 

Soon, the doorbell rang and Time went to go pick up the pizza. As soon as he shut the door, the boys rushed him and the food was out of his hands. He sighed but chuckled as the boys loaded up their plates and reached over each other to grab dinner. 

In a flash, everyone was back on the couch, squished so closely they were nearly stacked like Jenga. Legend poked the youngest with his foot and nagged, “turn on the movie already!”

With the flair of a broadway performer, Wind bowed as he flicked the TV on. “Gentle-dudes, I present to yee, Disney’s ‘Moana’!”

Several claps and excited shouts ran out as the classic intro played onscreen. But instead of sitting back down, Wind stuffed a pizza slice in his mouth and plopped down inches from the monitor. He ignored Time’s warning that his eyes would get ruined, instead reciting his favorite lines with a full mouth. 

The rest of the night was full of laughs, tears, and sing-alongs. Sky drank about eighteen ramune before passing out halfway through ‘Shiny’. Wolfie got into a spat with Tatel and Tael, the black and orange tabby siblings, and Twilight nearly cried as he put the dog outside. Four poured the Chex mix over Warriors and the college student ran screaming into the shower. Wind sang along to every song with Hyrule, though the brunette had to stop because Wind liked to sing at full volume the entire time and his vocal cords just couldn’t keep up with the shorter boy. As Time went to open the fridge, he hit himself in the head and then laid on the ground for the entire battle scene with Teka. Wild and Legend started singing Hamilton songs as the credits rolled and reenacted ‘Cabinet Battle #2,’ though Wind kicked them both in the kneecaps afterward for talking during the post-credits scene.

By the time the hype had died down and the food comas settled in, Wild, Legend, Wind, Warriors, and Twilight were the only ones left awake. Four was sleeping on Time, both with marker mustaches from Wild. Hyrule and Sky were curled up together and then Twilight tucked a blanket over them, even Navi decided to nap with the two. 

Because it wasn’t midnight yet, Wind decided to restart his debate with Four from earlier. As he stood on the coffee table with his chest puffed out and hands on his hips he asked, “who is the best Disney princess?”

“Please, that one is clearer than a rooster in the mornin’. It’s Merida.”

Wild nudged the farmer with a chuckle, “why, because she also has an accent?”

“Naw,” Twilight replied as he shoved the other away, “ ‘cause she’s independent, witty, an’ a redhead. Ya know I’m weak fer ginger locks.”

Wind nodded with approval and pointed to Wild next. “Okay, this is a hard question, but I’m going to say Tiana. She’s a great role model, hardworking, doesn’t put up with crap, and she’s a great cook! I’ve always wanted to recreate her beignets!”

“Plus I bet you’ve kissed plenty of frogs, Wild.”

“SHUT UP LEGEND!! IT WAS FOR FLORA!!”

As the group laughed and Wild sank into the couch, Legend took his turn. “I’ve always stanned Ariel since I was a kid. Hoarder and fiery hair is all it took for me to kin. But my favorite prince is Flynn Rider. He’s handsome and a mood.”

“YAASS! Eugene is the actual best!” Heads turned when Warriors piped up. Wrapped in Malon’s fluffy pink towels he was a sight for sore eyes, but he had the biggest grin on his face. “Eugene was my favorite part of ‘Tangled’! I’ve been trying to master his Smolder™ for years! But the best princess is Mulan if you ask me. She inspired me to join the military, actually!”

“Level 5 Origin Story Unlocked,” Wild joked as everyone burst into laughter again. Twilight shushed them because he didn’t want to wake their friends, but he noticed Wind’s eyes were sparkling with excitement. 

“Would ya like ta finish, kiddo?” 

“YES YES YES YES!!” Wind waved his arms around, unable to contain himself. “Moana is the best princess EVER because she’s a sailor, and she can sing and dance, and she adventures with Maui who’s the COOLEST!! And I love her culture and the music and the jokes and The Rock! And Lin-Manuel Miranda is LEGENDARY!”

Wind went on for about thirty more minutes and no one wanted to stop him. By the time he was done he was beyond tired. Twilight woke up his father and they agreed the party was over. Time clapped his hands and shook awake their sleeping friends. “It’s well past midnight. I want you boys all home safe and sound. But thanks for coming, it’s good to see each other.”

“We see each other every day, Time?”

“Legend can’t you let me be sentimental for once?”

“We both know I can’t do that, Old Man.”

It took everyone only a few minutes to clean up. By then, Sky was fast asleep again. Warriors agreed to drive him home since he lived near Sun’s place. Legend and Hyrule climbed into the older’s vintage car and the brunette yelled about how much fun he had until they were out of range. Wind was staying with Time and Twilight for the night since Malon and Aryll were at the hotel. As they pedaled away on a bike, Four screamed at Wild that he was never going to take piggy-back rides from him ever again for transportation. 

Time and Twilight chuckled as everyone disappeared. With Wind tucked in his son’s arms, Time pat his heir on the shoulder. “That was fun and all. But I’m never letting Wind sing during musicals ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I was inspired to make this more meme-like from my experiences on discord. Hopefully this can help me break the writing funk I’m in. I have lots more ideas to share! Many unfinished works will hopefully be done this summer! Stay safe and best wishes everyone! <3


End file.
